


Loki feels unloved

by Kats1997



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Multi, not good with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki feels unloved and finds his own way of dealing with it even if it is unhealthy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki feels unloved

After Loki was bashed to midguard until he learned his lesson of what he means to be human, he lived their for 2 years before he finally did after he saved a young woman from a group of men trying to mug her. After that he gained his powers back but instead of going back to Asgard he lived with the avengers and with his brother Thor helping them save the world. But, he was lonely sure he was in love with his new family they all forgave him even the archer but, the people of New York did not they new him many if not all were cruel to him. During his time of living here he became what midguardians call depressed and he found his own method of healing even if it was unhealthy.

“Hey reindeer games what ya up to?” Asked Tony sipping his drink as he walked over towards where Loki was sitting by the pool

“I am bending water.” said Loki as he changed the shape of the water with his magic

“Coo…..” only for Tony to fade off when noticed some nasty white scars on Loki’s arms

“How did you get those”

Loki pulled down his sleeve and quickly left the room at this

Tony finished his drink before going to find Thor who was working out in the gym

“Thor I try your little brother is self harming.” Said Tony

Thor stopped benching at this putting down the weights before turning towards Tony

“Why would you think that?”

“He has white scars all over his arms and not battle scars there are way to many.”

Thor nodded and this before taking a drink of his water

“I will go talk to him.”

Thor walked into his and Loki’s shared floor to find his brother lying on his bed in his room throwing a small ball up and down

“Loki.” Called Thor

“What is it?”

“Stark has mentioned something I believe we need to talk about.”

“And what might that be.”

“The scars he saw on your arm..he believes they are self inflicted.” Thor notice his brother freeze and stop throwing the ball “Loki is this true?”

Loki tried to think of a lie but emotions clouded his thoughts and tears flooded his eyes before they began to fall

“Oh Loki.” said Thor before lying next to Loki and pulling Loki into his chest making the younger cry more “Why did you not come to me brother?”

“I don’t deserve help.” Sobbed Loki pulling away from Thor sitting up as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them “I’m a monster, I am the story Asgardians tell their children at night.”

“Oh Loki.” Said Thor stroking his brothers hair “You do deserve help, you have made up for what you did in the past, you have saved countless lives including your teammates and mine more than we have yours.”

“I am still a monster!” growled Loki changing into his Jotunn form “I mean look at me Thor!”

“I don’t see a monster.” Said Thor “I see my little brother in pain which hurts me.”

Loki slowly faded back to his Asgardian form, Loki frowned at this as Thor looked so sad by the sight of his scars covering his arms

“I do not wish to hurt you….you are the last person I would ever want to hurt.” Said Loki falling next to his brother

“Also you are not the only monster on the team, Banner is the Hulk, and yet he is well loved…you will soon be as well….”

“How do you know?”

“I know.” Said Thor pulling Loki into a half hug “But, for now you have myself and our teammates.”

Loki smiled a bit at that

“Thank you.” Said Loki “I mean it Thor thank you for this I needed it…”

“You are my younger brother tis my job.” Said Thor “But, Loki I am serious if you ever feel like self harming again please come to me first brother.”

“I will.” Said Loki

“Good now let us go and get with our brothern tis pizza tonight.”

Loki followed Thor downstairs after drying his face, as soon as he walked into the room all the talking stopped and all eyes where on him.

“Are you okay reindeer games…” said Tony “You look like you’ve been crying.”

“I am fine now.” Said Loki smiling at Thor

Thor smiled and clapped his hand on his brothers shoulder before they walked over and joined the group which was now back to talking loudly and eating....yes he was okay now


End file.
